Of Horrors and Hunters
by FranGipani6181
Summary: A collection of short drabble type pieces centered around the show Supernatural :) Includes bromance - always , humour, angst ect... I accept prompts from readers and also use challenges set by forums and the like. Rather crazy! *Ch 6: Alone*
1. For Tower of Booty

**Of Horrors and Hunters  
****Chapter 1  
~Fran Gipani**

**Disclaimer- I in no way own Supernatural...sadly :(**

**Note From the Author- This is going to be a collection of Supernatural related ficlets :) I wrote this one as a prompt from the lovely towerofbooty on tumblr :) Look her up on tumblr...she is awesome! The OC is an interpretation of sorts of towerofbooty :) I hope you e****njoy and review at will!  
~Fran xx**

* * *

Sarah strolled down a side street in a small town near Lawrence, it was a relatively cloudy day and it hadn't rained…yet. A sharp breeze blew through the street and Sarah pulled her long navy blue coat tighter around herself as her long brown hair blew in the wind. It started to rain a little and she did her best not to lose her balance walking on the grass which steadily getting slipperier. As the rain started to pelt down and her hair began to stick to the sides of her face Sarah wished she hadn't decided to bring that Doctor Who DVD back to the rental place right that moment.

She tried to shelter under the protective branches of a tree but that did nothing for the now torrential rain. Deciding to brave it, she stepped out from under the pathetic shelter the large tree had given her and resumed walking now at a much quicker pace. Soon enough Sarah began to shiver and cursing quietly under her breath she pulled her coat – if possible – even closer to her body. It was at that moment that a sleek black car drove past at a speed that – for the current weather and the fact that they were on a back road – was probably far too fast. A wall of icy cold water splashed up and blanketed the now rather frustrated Sarah who was now too annoyed to recognize the 67 Impala as it turned around and slowed to a stop in front of her. However she did get the shock of her life when the guy in the passenger seat opened his door, and got out to push the seat forward and hurried her into the back seat of the car.

Sarah instantly recognized the 6' 4" tall man instantly as he sat back down in the car with his plaid shirt and mop of thick brown hair but because of the shock it took her a while to register this until she finally let out a squeak, "Sam! Dean!"

"The one and only," replied Dean with a wink as he turned to face the slightly blushing girl sitting in the middle of the back seat looking like a drowned rat and shivering like mad. "Here," he said before flicking on the heating.

"Sorry about the splash," Sam said with a guilty looking smile, "So what's your name?" He smiled.

It took Sarah a few moments to reply as she was still not able to believe her senses, "No problem…you saved me any way. I'm Sarah…and completely human." She then added as an afterthought.

"Well that's good, where were you off to then Sarah?" Sam asked turning his full body to face her.

Sarah was about to answer when there was a faint flutter of wings and Castiel appeared in the back seat of the car next to her. She let out a startled yelp and turned to face the angel, "Castiel!"

"The DVD store," he said in answer to Sam's question, "Hello Sarah."

Dean glanced at his wing mirror at Sarah's yelp, "Cas…" he groaned, "…don't go scaring the drowned rat in the back there."

"Oi!" Came Sarah's indignant reply, "All thanks to you may I add! But thank you for picking me up." She glanced at the stoic angel beside her, "Cas was right, I was off to the DVD store before I was rudely interrupted by the rain."

"And the fact that my brother splashed you…" Sam cut in.

"We." Corrected Dean snappily, "Funnily enough we were off to the DVD store as well; we've just finished off a case and were going to have a night in before the next one." He grinned like an exited child.

"Would you two like to join us?" Sam asked the two in the back seat, a small smile playing on his lips.

"Love to!" Replied Sarah with an enthusiastic grin before turning to Cas who was frowning in thought.

"Why not, but don't count on me having a long attention span for a movie." The three others laughed before Dean started the car and sped off towards the DVD Rentals place.

About an hour later Sarah was sitting next to Sam on the couch of the motel room watching Dean's favourite Western Classic. She had on one of Sam's large check, button up shirts and (they just happened to be in Dean's bag. Don't ask why though…) a spare pair of women's jeans that were a little on the tight side but she made do as everything else she had been wearing was drying in front of the heater. About half way through the movie Sarah had slipped sideways and now had her head resting against Sam's chest. He didn't seem to mind though and now had an arm around the smaller girls shoulders. It was strange for Sam since it was as if she knew him really well but it was definitely not the same for him. _No matter, _he thought, _that is a question for the morning._


	2. Demons

**Of Horrors and Hunters  
****Chapter 2  
~Fran Gipani**

**Disclaimer- I in no way own Supernatural...sadly :(**

**Note From the Author- This is going to be a collection of Supernatural related ficlets :) I wrote this one for the iPod Shuffle Challenge, the instructions are on my Profile :) I hope yo****u e****njoy and review at will!  
********~Fran xx**

* * *

**Song: Demons, Imagine Dragons**

Dean felt pain blast in every bone in his face as Lucifer!Sam punched him again and again and again. He could only see out of one bloodied eye but what he could see hurt him to the core. He had never before seen such hatred in his brothers face, and nor did he ever want to see it again. Suddenly Sam's fist hovered directly over his face and he stared into the distance as if he was just managing to break through.

Grabbing that moment of hope Dean called out through the pain, "Sammy! I'm here, it's alright everything is going to be okay."


	3. Violet Hill

**Of Horrors and Hunters  
****Chapter 3  
~Fran Gipani**

**Disclaimer- I in no way own Supernatural...sadly :(**

**Note From the Author- This is going to be a collection of Supernatural related ficlets :) I wrote this one for the iPod Shuffle Challenge, the instructions are on my Profile :) I hope yo****u e****njoy and review at will!**

**~Fran xx**

* * *

**Song: ****Violet Hill, Coldplay**

Dean stood with Bobby on the shore of the lake watching Castiel wade into the murky water. There was very little he could do to stop his friend but Dean still called out to him. He had betrayed them so much but that didn't mean Dean stopped caring about the idiot. As the Leviathan controlled angel submerged himself and a black shadow exploded from the spot where Castiel had disappeared Dean Dean still hoped Cas would resurface.

It wasn't until the familiar trench coat floated up to shore, torn and bloodied Dean finally knew that was the last time he would see his friend.


	4. Sweet Arms of a Tune

**Of Horrors and Hunters  
****Chapter 4  
~Fran Gipani**

**Disclaimer- I in no way own Supernatural...sadly :(**

**Note From the Author- This is going to be a collection of Supernatural related ficlets :) I wrote this one for the iPod Shuffle Challenge, the instructions are on my Profile :) I hope yo****u e****njoy and review at will!  
****~Fran xx**

* * *

**Song: ****Sweet Arms of a Tune, Missy Higgins**

"_I practically pulled him from a burning building when we were younger. Since then it's felt like it's been my job to look out for him."_

"Hey Sammy you need to eat." Dean coaxed his younger brother, "Dad would kill me if you starved to death…" He tried to joke a little

"Not hungry." Came the stubborn reply.

Dean took a different strategy, "If you eat the toast I'll let you eat the extra chocolate bar…" It really was Deans that he had kept from that morning but he'd do anything to get his brother to eat.

Sam's young ears perked up at that and he sat up on his bed to eat. Dean grinned, feeling glad that his plan had worked.


	5. Clarity

**Of Horrors and Hunters  
****Chapter 5  
~Fran Gipani**

**Disclaimer- I in no way own Supernatural...sadly :(**

**Note From the Author- This is going to be a collection of Supernatural related ficlets :) I wrote this one as a prompt from the lovely Ravenmoonsonata on tumblr :) I hope you e****njoy and review at will!  
~Fran xx**

**Song: Clarity, Zedd Feat. Foxes**

* * *

Dean watched as Cas walked into the water of the lake, he stood on the edge. Helpless and out of control of the situation, Cas was being posessed by the Leviathans and there was nothing he could do. As Cas was full submerged under the water Dean watched on with a pain filled expression.

Moments later when Cas's coat washed up on the shore unwanted tears pricked at the corner of Deans eyes, "Dumb, son of a bitch."

He hadn't realised or hadn't wanted to realise, how much he needed that stupid angel to keep him sane. He folded the torn and bloodied coat into his arms and walked back towards the Impala. Feeling a loss he never thought he could. It was different to losing a parent or a brother; Castiel had occupied a place in his heart he never knew he had. Now that Cas was gone it hurt. It hurt so much.


	6. Alone

**Of Horrors and Hunters  
****Chapter 5  
~Fran Gipani**

**Disclaimer- I in no way own Supernatural...sadly :(**

**Note From the Author- This is going to be a collection of Supernatural related ficlets :) Random bit of sadness :'( I hope you e****njoy anyways and review at will!  
~Fran xx**

* * *

Sam clutched at the limp and broken form of his brother. Thick blood from Deans wounds seeped into the thin material of Sams shirt. Hot tears fell from Sam eyes as Dean's heavy head lolled back to rest on his arm. There was complete silence;a silence that Dean would usually have filled but no longer could.

A silence broken only by Sam's constant flow of words, "Dean, Dean no Dean. Please God no." and the sobs that wracked his body.

Sam was completely alone.


End file.
